Ber-chatting-ria with Vocaloid!
by Liaalicious
Summary: Ketika para Vocaloid sedang ber-chatting-ria di sebuah chat room... GAJE, GARING, CUWAW (?), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! CHAP 7 UPDATED! Yay! Gak jadi discontinued XD
1. Chapter 1

Lia: Konbanwa, minna~ Ah, udah lama gak pernah update. Gomen, Lia bener-bener gak ada inspirasi soalnya. Selain itu, gak tau kenapa Lia juga tiba-tiba jadi males buat fic. Tapi karena ehem pacar Lia selalu kasih Lia support jadinya ada semangat buat fic lagi deh! Dia memang pembaca setia fic saya, walaupun fic saya gak layak untuk dibaca QAQ

Kenta: Aish, kelamaan curhatnya, Master.

Lia: Hee, iya. Ya udah langsung aja deh, ini sebagai gantinya SC (Stupid Conversation) yang discontinued. Woy, ayam koneng cepet baca disclaimer!

Kenta: GUA BEBEK WOY BUKAN AYAM, DASAR MASTER BAKA! Vocaloid punya Yamaha & Crypton Future Media. Master saya yang super baka ini hanya mempunyai fic sampah ini dan saya, Kenta si boneka bebek ajaib yang bisa berbicara dan bergerak sendiri (?)

Lia: WARNING! Gaje, garing, abal, cuwaw alias aneh, tidak bermutu, dst, dll, dllsb.

**Don't like? So, don't read this junk fic!**

-o-o-o-

Keterangan username!

Gumi: CarrotAddict

Luka: TunaLovers

Miku: NegiNegiForever

-o-o-o-

CarrotAddict _**logged in.**_

TunaLovers _**logged in.**_

CarrotAddict: halo, apakah ada orang?

TunaLovers: emangnya ini telfon? -_-

CarrotAddict: ah, luka-senpai! :D

TunaLovers: kenapa?

CarrotAddict: ehehe, engga.

CarrotAddict: lagi apa senpai? ;)

TunaLovers: aku lagi galau, gumi QAQ

CarrotAddict: hee o.O

CarrotAddict: galau kenapa senpai?

CarrotAddict: putus dengan gakupo-senpai kah? haha :P

TunaLovers: apasih -_-

CarrotAddict: ehehe, aku becanda senpai X(

CarrotAddict: jadi sebenarnya senpai itu galau kenapa?

CarrotAddict: cerita lah sama aku :(

TunaLovers: etto...

CarrotAddict: doushite? (translate: kenapa?)

TunaLovers: BERAT BADANKU NAIK GUMI! QAQ HUWEEEEE, BAGAIMANA INI?! X(

CarrotAddict: azz

CarrotAddict: aku kira kenapa -_-

TunaLovers: kamu gak ngerasain, betapa menderitanya aku jika berat bedanku naik QAQ

CarrotAddict: terus aku harus guling-guling di sawah? XP

TunaLovers: kamu minta di bully? -_-

CarrotAddict: heee, becanda senpai QAQ

CarrotAddict: ah, aku punya tips diet yg sangat ampuh kok!

TunaLovers: hontou ni? (translate: benarkah?)

CarrotAddict: iya :D

CarrotAddict: dijamin ampuh banget deh, gak bakalan nyesel loh senpai! :D

TunaLovers: terus apa tipsnya?

CarrotAddict: minum s*nlight, senpai!

CarrotAddict: kan 100% menghilangkan lemak! XD

TunaLovers: zzz -_-

TunaLovers _**logged out.**_

CarrotAddict: loh, kok malah off sih?

CarrotAddict: dc kali ya?

NegiNegiForever _**logged in.**_

NegiNegiForever: hi :)

CarrotAddict: ah, miku-chan!

NegiNegiForever: wah, ada gumi :D

NegiNegiForever: kenapa, gum?

CarrotAddict: luka-senpai kayaknya marah sama aku QAQ

NegiNegiForever: loh, emangnya kamu apain sampai dia marah? o.O

CarrotAddict: aku tadi cuma becanda doang sama dia, tapi dia malah langsung off QAQ

NegiNegiForever: dc mungkin?

CarrotAddict: gak tau deh TwT

NegiNegiForever: eh tapi, tadi aku liat dia jalan kearah rumah kamu loh! :o

CarrotAddict: masa sih?

NegiNegiForever: kalo gak salah liat sih itu juga :o

CarrotAddict: ah, kamu bener miku-chan!

NegiNegiForever: maksudnya?

CarrotAddict: luka-senpai

CarrotAddict: dia

NegiNegiForever: ?

CarrotAddict: sekarang

CarrotAddict: ada

CarrotAddict: di rumahku

NegiNegiForever: terus?

CarrotAddict: dia ngamuk-ngamuk dan siap ngebantai aku!

NegiNegiForever: hee?

CarrotAddict: AAAAA, HELP ME MIKU-CHAN!

CarrotAddict _**logged out.**_

NegiNegiForever: e-eh?

NegiNegiForever: gumi?

NegiNegiForever: woy!

NegiNegiForever: GYAAAAA, TUNGGU AKU GUMI! AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMUUU!

NegiNegiForever _**logged out.**_

.

.

.

**TBC**

Lia: Fiuh~ Selesai juga ngetiknya.

Luka: Hey, Baka Author!

Lia: Ya ada apa?

Luka: APA KAU GILA MENYURUHKU MINUM SABUN PENCUCI PIRING?!

Lia: Ah, Luka murka. Daripada ngeliat dia ngamuk-ngamuk gak jelas mendingan cukup sampai disini aja. Ditunggu reviewnya readers yang baik hati ^^ *kemudian kabur entah kemana*

Luka: WOY JANGAN KABUR BAKA AUTHOR!

**Silahkan tinggalkan review-nya ^^**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

Lia: AKHIRNYA SAYA BISA UPDATE INI FIC SAMPAH LAGI QAQ

Tamaki: Kayaknya udah stress berat nih si Author Cuwaw -_-

Kenta: Benar! 100 buat Anda! Master stress gara-gara mikirin username buat Vocaloid Chat Room tuh! o.O

Lia: *giggle*

Tamaki & Kenta: ?

Lia: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BILANG APA KALIAN TADI?!

Kenta: Waa, split personality-nya muncul!

Lia: INGIN AKU BUNUH YAA KALIAN SEMUA? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! #Yandere

Tamaki & Kenta: KYAAAAA~ *ngibrit*

Tamako: Daripada nonton adegan gore berated M yang gak jelas ini, lebih baik langsung aja deh dibaca ficnya. Ingat! Vocaloid masih tetep punya Yamaha yaa~ ^^;

Yuuki: *muncul tiba-tiba* WARNING! Gaje, garing, abal, cuwaw alias aneh, bikin mual-mual, dst, dll, dllsb.

**Don't like? So, don't read this junk fic!**

-o-o-o-

Keterangan username!

Gakupo: AddictedToNasu

Luka: TunaLovers

Rin: RinCV02

-o-o-o-

AddictedToNasu _**logged in.**_

AddictedToNasu: test test

AddictedToNasu: aish, sepi sekali.

AddictedToNasu: gak ada yg ol kah? -_-

TunaLovers _**logged in.**_

AddictedToNasu: wah

TunaLovers: ?

AddictedToNasu: hi, luka-chan :*

TunaLovers: baka -_-

AddictedToNasu: ahaha jangan marah, cuma becanda TwT

TunaLovers: zzz

RinCV02 _**logged in.**_

RinCV02: hi hi semuanya~ :D

TunaLovers: rin-chan :D

TunaLovers: peluk rin-chan :3

RinCV02: eh ada luka-senpai X3

AddictedToNasu: hey, ada aku juga -_-

RinCV02: oh gakupo-senpai juga ada :D

RinCV02: ehehe, gomen senpai :P (translate: gomen = maaf)

RinCV02: cieee, luka-senpai sama gakupo-senpai lagi berduaan XD

TunaLovers: e-eh, ini gak seperti yg kau kira rin!

AddictedToNasu: gak mau ngaku dia XD

TunaLovers: diam kau baka! (translate: baka = bodoh)

RinCV02: ya sudah, kalo gitu aku off aja deh takut ganggu X3

TunaLovers: heee, rin mau kemana? QAQ

RinCV02: byeee~ :3

RinCV02 _**logged out.**_

TunaLovers: haah, malah off -_-

AddictedToNasu: ya berarti bagus dong :D

TunaLovers: bagus apanya, baka?! -_-

AddictedToNasu: ya jadinya kita cuma berdua di chat room ini :P

TunaLovers: zzz -_-

AddictedToNasu: hmm, btw

TunaLovers: apa baka? -_-

AddictedToNasu: nonton berita tadi pagi gak?

TunaLovers: engga, memangnya kenapa?

AddictedToNasu: dasar gak update

AddictedToNasu: berita tentang teroris tuh

TunaLovers: oya?

AddictedToNasu: iya QAQ

TunaLovers: wah, sekarang teroris udah ada dimana-mana ya -_-

TunaLovers: jadi takut keluar rumah -_-

TunaLovers: horor, zzz

AddictedToNasu: wahaha, tenang saja kan ada aku yg siap melindungimu ;)

TunaLovers: shut up! -_-

AddictedToNasu: emangnya kamu gak tau?

TunaLovers: apa lagi, baka?

AddictedToNasu: aku juga teroris loh ;)

TunaLovers: HAH?!

AddictedToNasu: eits, jangan salah paham dulu

AddictedToNasu: maksudnya, aku teroris

AddictedToNasu: neror-neror cinta kamu ;)

TunaLovers: GOMBAL SIAH DASAR TERONG! BANCI TAMANG LAWANG! (loh tiba-tiba pake bahasa sunda?)

AddictedToNasu: QAQ

TunaLovers _**logged out.**_

AddictedToNasu: AAAAA, LUKA-CHAN!

AddictedToNasu _**logged out.**_

.

.

.

**TBC**

Lia: Garing, seperti biasanya. Huft~

Kenta: Sabar, Master.

Lia: KAPAN SIH GUE BISA BIKIN FIC YANG BAGUS?! QAQ

Kenta: Kapan-kapan.

Lia: Azzz -_- Udahlah pundung, ditunggu review-nya readers tercinta *kemudian gantung diri*

**Silahkan tinggalkan review-nya ^^**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	3. Chapter 3

Lia: Syalalala~ *joget2*

Tamaki: Kenapa lagi ini anak? -_-

Tamako: Dia itu lagi seneng, nee-chan.

Kenta: Sengklek (?) dia.

Lia: APA LU AYAM KONENG?! MAU GUA JADIIN SATE?! *death glare*

Kenta: KAGAK! GUA UDAH BILANG BERAPA KALI GUA ITU BEBEK BUKAN AYAM, DASAR MASTER BEGO!

Lia: *&^$ ^)^!*)$^ *^& $&*)$ *&!

Hideyori: WOY BERISIK LU PADA, KEBANYAKAN BACOT! READERS PADA NUNGGUIN FICNYA TUH!

Lia & Kenta: *ngehajar Hideyori sampe tepar*

Tamako: *sweatdropped* Daripada tambah ngawur, mendingan langsung aja deh ya~

Kirin: *cling muncul tiba2* Vocaloid punya Yamaha & Crypton Future Media, nyan~ *joget2 ala neko sambil ngecosplay pake kostum maid + bando kucing yang entah dapet darimana*

Yuuki: WARNING! Gaje, garing, abal, cuwaw alias aneh, gak layak dibaca, bikin sesak napas (?), dst, dll, dllsb *ngikutin Kirin*

Tamaki: Sejak kapan si shota ini mau di crossdressing? -_-

**Don't like? So, don't read this junk fic!**

-o-o-o-

Keterangan username!

Kaito: KaitoLoveAisu

Len: LenCV02

Gakupo: AddictedToNasu

Ryuto: Gachapoid

-o-o-o-

LenCV02 _**logged in.**_

Gachapoid _**logged in.**_

Gachapoid: …

LenCV02: oii

Gachapoid: loh, ada len-senpai

Gachapoid: halo senpai :)

LenCV02: oii ryuto!

LenCV02: kemana aja jarang keliatan ol?

Gachapoid: senpai kali yg jarang ol, aku suka ol kok

LenCV02: wahaha iya

LenCV02: maklum sibuk X(

Gachapoid: sibuk pdkt sama miku-senpai kan? ^^

Gachapoid: hahaha

LenCV02: apaan sih

LenCV02: kamu aja yg sibuk pdkt sama yuki-chan :3

Gachapoid: hah?

Gachapoid: engga kok, siapa juga yg pdkt sama dia

LenCV02: boong banget :3

Gachapoid: aku gak boong

LenCV02: yuki-chan~

Gachapoid: STOOOPP!

LenCV02: makanya ngaku X3

Gachapoid: zzz

KaitoLoveAisu _**logged in.**_

LenCV02: oii oii bakaito!

KaitoLoveAisu: …

LenCV02: oii, kenapa bakaito?

Gachapoid: galau kali dia

Gachapoid: gara2 gak makan es krim

LenCV02: wahaha, bener gak tuh kata ryuto?

KaitoLoveAisu: …

Gachapoid: nah loh

LenCV02: kenapa sih ni anak?

KaitoLoveAisu: DEMI ES KRIIIMM!

Gachapoid: o.O

LenCV02: WOY OTAK LU KONSLET BAKAITO?!

Gachapoid: jangan2 kaito-senpai korbannya eyang subur juga ._.

KaitoLoveAisu: apaan sih lu pada -_-

Gachapoid: lol

KaitoLoveAisu: gua iseng buka2 youtube, nyari video parodi si arya wiguna itu wkwk

KaitoLoveAisu: kocak banget sumpah

KaitoLoveAisu: ngakak sampe jatoh dari kursi gua

LenCV02: lu curhat bakaito?

KaitoLoveAisu: kagak, mendongeng gua

AddictedToNasu _**logged in.**_

AddictedToNasu: hola~

LenCV02: oii terong

Gachapoid: gakupo-senpai :)

KaitoLoveAisu: bubar2 oii

AddictedToNasu: apaan manggil2?

AddictedToNasu: pada ngefans kah? ;)

KaitoLoveAisu: pede banget -_-

LenCV02: najis zzz

Gachapoid: wkwkwk

Gachapoid: off ah

AddictedToNasu: lah mau kemana?

Gachapoid: pulang lah, udah jam segini

KaitoLoveAisu: pulang kemana?

Gachapoid: RUMAH LAH, MASA KE HUTAN? DASAR BLEGUG! *parodi iklan snack kesukaan author (?)*

AddictedToNasu: sama senpai berani lu? -_-

LenCV02: ol di warnet, ryuto?

Gachapoid: iya, dah ah balik

KaitoLoveAisu: jiah mau kemana lu bocah, banci aja baru berangkat

AddictedToNasu: mana banci?

LenCV02: pake nanya, kan elu bancinya bego -_-

AddictedToNasu: sialan

AddictedToNasu: LEN LU MAU GUA TEBAS PAKE PISAU DAPUR?! (Lia: Lah, emang mau masak?)

LenCV02: LU PIKIR GUA TAKUT? GUA RATAIN LU PAKE ROADROLLER SI RIN!

Gachapoid: azz, swt dah -_-

Gachapoid _**logged out.**_

KaitoLoveAisu: ikutan off juga dah

KaitoLoveAisu _**logged out.**_

LenCV02: lah

AddictedToNasu: jiah

LenCV02: ?

AddictedToNasu: ?

AddictedToNasu: WOY PERDEBATAN KITA BELUM SELESAI!

LenCV02: BANYAK BACOT LU!

LenCV02: AYO KITA SELESAIN DENGAN CARA LELAKI! (Lia: Apaan atuh, Len -_-)

AddictedToNasu: AYO SIAPA TAKUT!

AddictedToNasu: DIMANA LU?! GUA SAMPERIN!

LenCV02: DI NET SS! SINI LO KALO BERANI!

AddictedToNasu: JANGAN KABUR LO! OTW KESANA GUA!

LenCV02: OKEE!

AddictedToNasu _**logged out.**_

LenCV02 _**logged out.**_

.

.

.

**TBC**

Lia: Bagaimana readers tercinta? Gaje kah? Garing kah? YES I KNOW IT! QAQ *frustasi*

Kenta: Jangan menyerah, Master. Kamu pasti bisa membuat fic yang bisa menghibur para readers yang kece-kece ini!

Lia: YEAAAHH! Mirai ocha, teh yang bikin ganbatte! (kok malah iklan?)

Tamaki: Ini Author sama peliharaannya udah sarap apa ya? Ya udahlah, minta review-nya aja ya readers yang baik hati ^^;

**(A/N: Ini fic makin lama makin abal aja ya? Apa Lia berenti bikin fic aja ya? Pundung gak pernah bisa buat fic yang bermutu QAQ)**


	4. Chapter 4

Lia: Chapter 4! Yeyeye~ Seneng banget Lia ini fic sampah ada yang review :D Terimakasih atas dukungannya selama ini readers tercinta~ Huhuhu, jadi terharu.

Kenta: Apaan sih lebay banget, Master.

Lia: Syalalala~ *joget2 cuekin Kenta*

Alice: Bukannya kemarin bilang ingin berenti bikin fanfic?

Lia: Ng? Oh ya, tadinya emang ada niat untuk berenti tapi, masa iya aku sia-siain gitu aja perjuanganku selama ini? Lagipula ada pacar saya dan author-author senior di FFn yang setia mensupport saya kok!

Hideyori: Dasar plin-plan -_-

Lia: Ehehe. Kelamaan ah, ayo baca disclaimer!

Alice & Hideyori: Vocaloid punya Yamaha & Crypton Future Media, si Author Cuwaw ini cuma punya fic sampah yg gaje ini!

Lia: WARNING! Gaje, garing, abal, OOC, typo disana-sini, bikin gila, bikin stress, bikin otak konslet, dst, dll, dllsb.

**Don't like? So, don't read this junk fic!**

-o-o-o-

Keterangan username!

Gumi: CarrotAddict

Gumiya: SilentGuy

Len: LenCV02

Rin: RinCV02

-o-o-o-

LenCV02 _**logged in.**_

RinCV02 _**logged in.**_

LenCV02: wah sepi

RinCV02: cuma ada kita ber2 nih?

LenCV02: iya

LenCV02: off aja dah, mending main DN

RinCV02: hah, DN apaan len?

LenCV02: dragon nest, gak tau?

RinCV02: engga

RinCV02: aku taunya ayodance

Liaalicious _**logged in.**_

Liaalicious: WOY SEJAK KAPAN LU BERDUA MAIN GAME?!

RinCV02: emang knp?

LenCV02: masalah buat lo?

Liaalicious: kagak sih

LenCV02: terus?

Liaalicious: main bareng yok, kagak ada temen maen nih

RinCV02: swt -.-

CrazyDuck _**logged in.**_

CrazyDuck: WOY MASTER BEGO NAPA ADA DISINI?!

CrazyDuck: KELUAR DARI FIC SANA!

LenCV02: tau nih ingin ikut terkenal aja author-nya

RinCV02: iya tuh

Liaalicious: BERISIK KAU KENTA, AKU JADIIN SATE JUGA NIH!

Liaalicious: LAGIAN SUKA2 GUA KALI!

Liaalicious: WOY KAGAMINE TWINS, LU BERDUA TUH HARUSNYA BERTERIMAKASIH!

Liaalicious: TANPA BANTUAN GUA LU BERDUA KAGAK BAKALAN TERKENAL!

LenCV02: KITA TERKENAL UDAH DARI DULU KALI! DAN ITU BUKAN KARENA LO AUTHOR SARAP!

RinCV02: caps jebol euy -.-

CrazyDuck _**logged out.**_

Liaalicious _**logged out.**_

RinCV02: aduh aya2 wae -.-

LenCV02: woy rin, itu bahasa apaan?

RinCV02: justru itu

RinCV02: aku juga gak tau len

LenCV02: kamu itu oon atau kelewatan oon sih? -_-

CarrotAddict _**logged in.**_

RinCV02: gumi!

CarrotAddict: rin!

RinCV02: GUMI!

CarrotAddict: RIN!

RinCV02: GUMIII!

CarrotAddict: RIIINN!

RinCV02: BERPELUKAAANN~ X3

CarrotAddict: KYAAAAA~ XD

LenCV02: alay -_-

CarrotAddict: apa len, mau aku jadiin sup? ._.

LenCV02: zzz

CarrotAddict: afk bentar

RinCV02: okok

SilentGuy _**logged in.**_

LenCV02: oii gumiya!

SilentGuy: test

SilentGuy: ada apa len?

LenCV02: nyapa doang

SilentGuy: oh

RinCV02: wah ada gumiya, hai miya! :D

SilentGuy: hai rin ^^

LenCV02: ehem2 uhuk2 blekek (?)

SilentGuy: keselek gergaji len?

RinCV02: apasih len -.-

LenCV02: kagak

RinCV02: miya kan sukanya sama gumi, bukan sama aku len :3

LenCV02: hah?!

SilentGuy: siapa bilang

LenCV02: benarkah itu gumiya? :3

RinCV02: aku kan barusan yg bilang X3

RinCV02: miya suka sama gumi X3

SilentGuy: engga

SilentGuy: jangan percaya len

RinCV02: miya gak mau ngaku, huuu =3=

LenCV02: mana mungkin aku gak percaya sama saudara kembarku sendiri

RinCV02: ayolah mengaku miya XD

LenCV02: perlu aku comblangin?

LenCV02: eh rin kan deket tuh sama gumi, minta tolong aja sama dia :3

SilentGuy: kalian emang kembaran yg sarap -"

CarrotAddict: back! :D

RinCV02: welcome back gumi X3

CarrotAddict: ehehe, sankyuuu X3

LenCV02: noh ada orangnya, cepetan bilang

CarrotAddict: hah, apaan len?

SilentGuy: berisik

CarrotAddict: hee

CarrotAddict: ada gumiya toh o.O

CarrotAddict: kamu knp gumiya?

RinCV02: berisik apanya, ini kan dibaca :3

SilentGuy: zzz

LenCV02: mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu katanya gum :3

CarrotAddict: benarkah? o.O

CarrotAddict: ya tinggal ngomong aja :D

SilentGuy: engga, len boong kok

SilentGuy: jangan dipercaya, sesat dia mah

SilentGuy: muridnya eyang sobur *author langsung dibunuh gara2 ledekin nama guru bahasa indonesia di sekolah author*

CarrotAddict: ahaha XD

CarrotAddict: ya udah kalo gitu aku mau off ya?

RinCV02: yah kok cepet banget sih :(

CarrotAddict: ehehe maaf, dah ya aku buru2 byee~

SilentGuy: byee~ :)

CarrotAddict: ^^

CarrotAddict _**logged out.**_

SilentGuy: sial

RinCV02: cieee, galau dia gumi off X3

LenCV02: kelamaan sih

SilentGuy: shut up -_-

RinCV02: miya galau :3

SilentGuy: ah kamu gak ngerasain rin -"

RinCV02: makanya ngaku dulu :3

SilentGuy: oke2, aku akui bahwa aku suka sama gumi

SilentGuy: puas?

RinCV02: wahaha ternyata benar! XD

LenCV02: udah aku screenshot XD

RinCV02: good job len :3

LenCV02: fufufu :3

SilentGuy: apus len -"

LenCV02: upload ah ke facebook X3

RinCV02: taggin ntar XDDD

LenCV02: siap rin :D

RinCV02: ah sebentar lagi ada yg bakal jadian deh

LenCV02: pj dong pj :9

SilentGuy: berisik

RinCV02: udah aku bilang ini dibaca, bukan didenger :3

SilentGuy: jangan di upload len

LenCV02: hoo, jadi kamu mau ngemis2 nih ke aku? :3

SilentGuy: aku mau nembak dia

SilentGuy: makanya apus tuh screenshot -"

LenCV02: serius?!

RinCV02: hah?!

RinCV02: jangan dong nanti gumi mati QAQ

SilentGuy: kembaranmu oon banget len -"

LenCV02: zzz

LenCV02: maksudnya nyatain cinta rin, cinta!

RinCV02: oh gitu toh, aku kira hehe

SilentGuy: gubrak

LenCV02: jadi mau nembak dia kapan?

LenCV02: ajak aja dia ketemuan gum

SilentGuy: kagak tauuu

SilentGuy: grogi

SilentGuy: deg2an mulu aku len

SilentGuy: jangankan nembak, ngobrol aja aku gugup -"

LenCV02: wahaha itu sih pasti

LenCV02: mau aku kasih tips gimana caranya biar gak deg2an?

SilentGuy: gimana?

Liaalicious _**logged in.**_

Liaalicious: minum k*p*k* white coffe!

Liaalicious: satu2nya kopi yg aman di lambung dan gak bikin deg2an!

Liaalicious _**kicked out from room.**_

SilentGuy: swt -"

LenCV02: kejam banget langsung di kick gitu, emang siapa yg kick? QAQ

SilentGuy: lah, meneketehe

RinCV02: ehehe

RinCV02: aku yg kick ._.

RinCV02: abisnya tuh author sarap, gila dan aneh itu ingin ikut2an nimbrung aja

RinCV02: alay banget

RinCV02 _**logged out.**_

SilentGuy: loh si rin kemana len?

LenCV02: gak tau

SilentGuy: jiah

LenCV02: kayaknya aku off aja deh

SilentGuy: kenapa?

LenCV02: GUE MAU MELARIKAN DIRI DARI AMUKAN SI AUTHOR CUWAW, SARAP DAN GILA ITU!

SilentGuy: maksud lo?

LenCV02: DIA LAGI NGAMUK2 DI RUMAH GUE, ANCURIN RUMAH GUE!

LenCV02: AAAAA, HELP MEEE!

LenCV02 _**logged out.**_

SilentGuy: lah

SilentGuy: ya udah off juga dah mendingan

SilentGuy _**logged out.**_

.

.

.

**TBC**

Lia: Tadaaa! Gimana? Lumayan panjang kan ini?

Kenta: Iya sedikit panjang sih tapi... TETEP AJA GARING MASTER BEGO!

Lia: HUWAAA, GOMEN! QAQ Lia gak bisa bikin humor soalnya! Ya udah cukup sampai disini aja deh, tunggu chap selanjutnya yaa readers tercinta *bunuh diri* TwT

Tamaki: *nemuin selembar kertas yg entah berasal darimana* Oh ada pesan dari si Author Cuwaw nih.

Tamako: Apa katanya, nee-chan?

Tamaki: Minta review doang. Jadi buat readers tercinta yang kece-kece membahana badai silahkan tinggalkan review-nya yaa~ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Lia: Yeah, akhirnya! Bisa update ini fic juga :D

Kenta: Lama banget sih update-nya, liat noh readers para ngamuk.

Lia: Hee, mana?

Readers: *siap-siap mau nyiksa Lia, ada yang bawa pisau, gergaji, harisen, kapak, dst, dll, dllsb*

Lia: Aduh, suasananya gak enak nih... KABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRR!

Readers: Kejar! WOY JANGAN KABUR AUTHOR CUWAW!

Lia: Huweeeeeeeeeeeeee~

Kenta: Lah, malah kabur. Ya udah daripada ngeliat aksi kejar-kejaran readers dengan Author Cuwaw, mendingan langsung aja ya.

Tamako: Vocaloid punya Yamaha & Crypton Future Media ;)

Tamaki: WARNING! Gaje, garing, abal, cuwaw alias aneh, bikin sakit perut, bikin muntah, dst, dll, dllsb.

**Don't like? So, don't read this junk fic!**

**(A/N: Disini Lia gak bakalan ngasih tau **_**username**_**nya. Jadi kalian tebak sendiri aja ya ^^)**

-o-o-o-

LenCV02 _**logged in.**_

RinCV02 _**logged in.**_

RinCV02: haah, seperti biasa

LenCV02: cuma ada kita berdua

SilentGuy _**logged in.**_

RinCV02: nah tuh, ada yg ol selain kita juga :3

LenCV02: halo, tukang galau X3

SilentGuy: kalian lagi -_-

SilentGuy: aku off saja lah kalau cuma ada kalian berdua

RinCV02: eh, jangan dong miya X(

RinCV02: miya masih ngambek nih soal waktu itu?

LenCV02: haduh, pundungan kau ini miya XD

SilentGuy: shut up, len

LenCV02: gimana udah jadian sama gumi?

SilentGuy: kepo banget sih

RinCV02: gimana acara pdkt sama gumi? :3

SilentGuy: ya begitulah

RinCV02: ada kemajuan kah? :3

SilentGuy: entah

LenCV02: weee

LenCV02: giliran rin yg nanya, dijawab -_-

LenCV02: kalo aku yg nanya, males banget kayaknya ngejawab -_-

SilentGuy: itu karena kau menyebalkan, len

LenCV02: sialan kau, miya

RinCV02: jadi gimana miya?

RinCV02: apa gumi mulai ngasih tanda2 bahwa dia suka padamu? :3

SilentGuy: gak tau, rin

SilentGuy: takutnya kegeeran doang

RinCV02: haha, susah ya deketin cewe yg gak peka? XD

SilentGuy: iya

SilentGuy: galau jadinya TwT

Liaalicious _**logged in.**_

Liaalicious: jaman galau?

SilentGuy: belagu banget

SilentGuy: kayak gak pernah galau aja

Liaalicious: weee, sorry

Liaalicious: dalam kamus kehidupan saya, gak pernah ada tuh yg namanya galau X)

LenCV02: NGAPAIN LU AUTHOR SARAP?

LenCV02: BELUM PUAS LU NGANCURIN RUMAH GUE KEMARIN, HAH?!

Liaalicious: APAAN LU SHOTA?! BANYAK BACOT LU!

LenCV02: LU YG BANYAK BACOT AUTHOR SARAP!

Liaalicious: LU!

LenCV02: LU KALI, BUKAN GUE!

RinCV02: dasar alay -_-

CrazyDuck _**logged in.**_

Liaalicious _**kicked out from room.**_

CrazyDuck: mohon maaf atas tamu tak diundang yg amat sangat sarap ini

CrazyDuck: silahkan ber-chatting-ria kembali ^^

CrazyDuck _**logged out.**_

RinCV02: hee?

LenCV02: ?

SilentGuy: gaje banget

LenCV02: udahlah abaikan saja

RinCV02: sampai dimana tadi kita ngobrolnya?

SilentGuy: gak tau

SilentGuy: lupa

CarrotAddict _**logged in.**_

CarrotAddict: halo, minna X3

RinCV02: GUMIII! X3

CarrotAddict: hey rin X3

CarrotAddict: len mana?

LenCV02: ada kok

CarrotAddict: hey len :D

LenCV02: yo ;)

SilentGuy: sepertinya aku tak dianggap disini

CarrotAddict: hee, ada gumiya? o.O

CarrotAddict: halo, gumiya ^o^

RinCV02: cieee :3

SilentGuy: shut up, rin

CarrotAddict: loh kenapa?

SilentGuy: bukan apa2

SilentGuy: abaikan saja

CarrotAddict: hmm, begitu ya o.O

CarrotAddict: oh ya, aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu miya

SilentGuy: silahkan

SilentGuy: apa itu?

CarrotAddict: hmm, ano

CarrotAddict: maksud dari ss yg len upload dan tag ke aku itu apa ya?

CarrotAddict: kau benar2 suka padaku? ._.

LenCV02: XD

RinCV02: XD

SilentGuy: apa?

SilentGuy: memangnya ada?

CarrotAddict: iya

CarrotAddict: coba saja kau liat ._.

SilentGuy: ah, itu bukan apa2 kok

CarrotAddict: hmm, begitu ya

CarrotAddict _**logged out.**_

RinCV02: nah loh

LenCV02: off dia

RinCV02: pasti gumi nyesek tuh X(

RinCV02: kenapa kau tak jujur saja tadi, miya?! QAQ

SilentGuy: len

LenCV02: oit?

SilentGuy: sudah kubilang kan jangan di upload, tp kenapa tetap kau upload -_-

LenCV02: hehehe

CarrotAddict _**logged in.**_

CarrotAddict: haah pake dc segala

CarrotAddict: gomen2 X(

RinCV02: tak apa2 gumi X3

SilentGuy: welcome back

CarrotAddict: ehehe, sankyu :3 (Sankyu = Thank you)

CarrotAddict: oh ya, soal yg tadi itu

SilentGuy: ?

CarrotAddict: jadi...

CarrotAddict: miya main truth or dare sama rin dan len ya?

CarrotAddict: terus miya kalah

CarrotAddict: udah gitu miya pilih dare dan disuruh bilang kayak gitu

CarrotAddict: ya kan? ;)

LenCV02: swt -_-

SilentGuy: ya kau benar gumi

CarrotAddict: horeee, tebakanku benar ^o^

RinCV02: astaga QAQ

CarrotAddict: kenapa rin?

RinCV02: sudah lupakan saja gumi

SilentGuy: hebat sekali kau bisa menebaknya gumi ;)

CarrotAddict: hehe ^o^

LenCV02: swt dah -_-

CarrotAddict: terus apa miya punya orang yg disukai?

SilentGuy: e-eh?

CarrotAddict: ada ya? :D

CarrotAddict: cieee, siapa tuh?

CarrotAddict: miku? rin? luka-senpai?

RinCV02: heee QAQ

SilentGuy: bukan

CarrotAddict: weee, siapa dong?

CarrotAddict: yuki? mayu? SeeU? IA?

SilentGuy: bukan juga

CarrotAddict: ah, aku tau!

SilentGuy: ?

CarrotAddict: pasti beda sekolah ya?

CarrotAddict: iya kan? iya kan? :3

LenCV02: antusias sekali kau gumi

CarrotAddict: penasaran sih X3

RinCV02: -_-

SilentGuy: tebakanmu kali ini salah semua gumi

CarrotAddict: heee o.O

CarrotAddict: ya sudah kalau begitu

CarrotAddict: kasih tau dong XD

SilentGuy: tidak akan

CarrotAddict: yaaahh, miya pelit =3=

LenCV02: kepo banget kau gumi -_-

CarrotAddict: biar

CarrotAddict: miya gak ngelarang kok?

CarrotAddict: iya kan?

SilentGuy: iya

CarrotAddict: yay~ XD

RinCV02: haah, kau ini ada2 saja gumi -_-

LenCV02: dasar cewek gak peka -_-

CarrotAddict: hah, maksudmu len?

SilentGuy: abaikan saja si kembar yg gila itu

CarrotAddict: heee o.O

LenCV02: sialan kau gumiya

LenCV02: awas ya -_-

SilentGuy: kau pikir aku takut?

LenCV02: zzz

CarrotAddict: sudah2 X(

RinCV02: makan dulu sana

RinCV02: ada mie ayam special tuh

CarrotAddict: rasanya aku pernah dengar kata2 itu o.O

CarrotAddict: tp dimana ya?

Liaalicious _**logged in.**_

Liaalicious: ITU IKLAN MIE S*D*P, OON!

CarrotAddict: hee?

CarrotAddict: kau siapa?

CarrotAddict: main masuk ke chat room ini saja ._.

Liaalicious: LU KAGAK TAU SIAPA GUE?!

CarrotAddict: iya

CarrotAddict: ada yg tau dia siapa?

LenCV02: engga tuh

RinCV02: engga

SilentGuy: gak tau juga

CarrotAddict: hoo

Liaalicious: DASAR BEGOOO!

Liaalicious: GUE INI AUTHOR TERKENAL SEANTERO FFN!

Liaalicious: MASA KAGAK TAU?!

Liaalicious: TANPA GUE LU PADA KAGAK BAKALAN ADA DI FIC INI TAU!

RinCV02: masa sih?

LenCV02: perasaan dia itu gak terkenal di ffn

RinCV02: au tuh

RinCV02: sok banget

RinCV02: ff buatannya aja butut banget pake sok2an yg paling terkenal di ffn

Liaalicious: sial QAQ

Liaalicious: tunggu pembalasanku nanti!

Liaalicious _**logged out.**_

SilentGuy: azzz

RinCV02: makin gaje aja dah

LenCV02: RIIINN, SELAMATKAN DIRIMUUU!

RinCV02: hah?

LenCV02: CEPAT!

LenCV02: DIA SUDAH MENGACAK2 KAMARKUUU!

LenCV02: GYAAAAA~

LenCV02 _**logged out.**_

RinCV02: TENANG LEN!

RinCV02: AKAN KURATAKAN DIA DENGAN ROADROLLERKU!

RinCV02 _**logged out.**_

CarrotAddict: ?

SilentGuy: haah

SilentGuy: lagian macem2 sama author cuwaw itu

CarrotAddict: haha

SilentGuy: knp?

CarrotAddict: tidak

SilentGuy: hmm

SilentGuy: sisa kita berdua nih

CarrotAddict: e-eh?

CarrotAddict: iya yah

TunaLovers _**logged in.**_

TunaLovers: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! XD

CarrotAddict: ah, hai luka-senpai :D

CarrotAddict: ada apa nih, kayaknya seneng banget senpai?

SilentGuy: pasti baru dapet surat kelulusan ya?

TunaLovers: iyaaa, tau aja kau miya :D

CarrotAddict: weee, lulus luka-senpai?

TunaLovers: iya dong X3

CarrotAddict: waaahh, selamat luka-senpai :D

AddictedToNasu _**logged in.**_

KaitoLoveAisu _**logged in.**_

AddictedToNasu: hello everybody! XD

KaitoLoveAisu: oi oi oi

CarrotAddict: hey gakupo-senpai, kaito :D

TunaLovers: ngapain kau pangeran terong? -_-

AddictedToNasu: ngapain?

AddictedToNasu: tentu saja mau ber-chatting-ria bersama luka-chan :*

TunaLovers: zzz

TunaLovers: menjijikan -_-

AddictedToNasu: T_T

KaitoLoveAisu: rasain

AddictedToNasu: dunia memang kejam T_T

KaitoLoveAisu: udah dapet surat kelulusan, luka-san?

TunaLovers: udah dong :3

TunaLovers: aku LULUS!

TunaLovers: yay~ XD

SilentGuy: bahagia dia

KaitoLoveAisu: wahaha, coret2 baju dong?

TunaLovers: engga

KaitoLoveAisu: terus?

TunaLovers: coret2 wajah :3

TunaLovers: KARENA CORET2 BAJU SUDAH TERLALU MAINSTREAM! XD

KaitoLoveAisu: -_-

CarrotAddict: aduh luka-senpai ada2 aja XD

AddictedToNasu: knp gak coret2 di hatiku aja? :3

TunaLovers: najis -_-

AddictedToNasu: T_T

AddictedToNasu _**logged out.**_

KaitoLoveAisu: wah pundung dia

TunaLovers: bodo amat

TunaLovers: aku gak peduli

TunaLovers: off aja ah

KaitoLoveAisu: ya udah

CarrotAddict: aku juga deh

SilentGuy: aku juga

TunaLovers _**logged out.**_

KaitoLoveAisu: jiah knp malah pada off?

KaitoLoveAisu: oii gumiya knp lu ikut2an si gumi off juga?

SilentGuy: gpp

KaitoLoveAisu: ah pasti ada sesuatu nih

SilentGuy: kagak

KaitoLoveAisu: lu suka sama dia kan?

CarrotAddict: heee? QAQ

SilentGuy: kagak

KaitoLoveAisu: gua tau dari len

SilentGuy: si bocah pisang itu QAQ

KaitoLoveAisu: gua liat juga noh ss yg dia upload

KaitoLoveAisu: itu asli kan bukan editan?

KaitoLoveAisu: udahlah, udah terbukti

KaitoLoveAisu: udah jelas noh buktinya

KaitoLoveAisu: lu masih mau ngeles?

SilentGuy: serah lu dah

SilentGuy _**logged out.**_

KaitoLoveAisu: nah kan :3

CarrotAddict: heee, apa itu bener? QAQ

KaitoLoveAisu: ya ampun gumi, kamu gak tau?

CarrotAddict: gak tau apa?

KaitoLoveAisu: dia suka kamu

CarrotAddict: engga

KaitoLoveAisu: ya ampun gumi lu itu oon atau begimana sih QAQ

CarrotAddict: hee?

KaitoLoveAisu: orang2 udah pada tau kok

CarrotAddict: APA?!

CarrotAddict: GAK MUNGKIN, MUSTAHIL! QAQ

CarrotAddict: jangan bercanda kau pecinta aisu X(

KaitoLoveAisu: tanyain orangnya langsung aja deh biar lebih jelas

KaitoLoveAisu: dah aku off, bye

KaitoLoveAisu _**logged out.**_

CarrotAddict: e-eh?

.

.

.

**TBC**

Lia: *tepar*

Tamaki: Ya ampun kenapa nih anak?

Kenta: Kan tadi habis dihajar readers yang ngamuk-ngamuk gara-gara ini fic updatenya lama kebangetan.

Tamako: Lia-nee! Jangan mati! *nangis sambil peluk2 Lia*

Lia: *bangun* Aku belum mati, Mako-chan -_-

Tamako: Hee? Yokatta~

Tamaki: Apaan nih? Apa bakal ada adegan YURI?

Lia: Sialan kau, Tamaki. Udah gak usah banyak omong, minta review sana! Kerjaanmu kan itu -_-

Tamaki: Ya ya ya~ Minna-san yang baik hati, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong, minta reviewnya yah~ Silahkan ketikkan kritik, saran dan kesan kalian di kotak review yang ada di bawah ini ^^

Lia: Tunggu jangan diclose dulu tabnya! Bagian yang coret-coret wajah itu Lia dapet dari temen Lia, ehehe. Ya udah, ditunggu reviewnya yaa readers tercinta ^o^


	6. Chapter 6

Lia: Lia balik lagi, nyan. Dengan fic barunya yang gak bermutu, nyan~ :3

Kenta: Master!

Lia: Ng? Ada apa, nyan?

Kenta: Ada apa denganmu, Master? Kenapa gaya berbicaramu jadi seperti itu?! QAQ

Lia: Kenapa, nyan? Biasa saja kok, nyan :3

Tamaki: Sepertinya dia kesurupan roh kucing -_-

Lia: Tidak, nyan. Aku tidak apa-apa, nyan! =3=

Tamaki: Udah deh daripada kelamaan, langsung aja ya. Tinggalkan si Author yang super GILA ini. Ayo, baca disclaimer, Kenta.

Kenta: Vocaloid punya Yamaha & Crypton Future Media.

Tamaki: WARNING! Jelek, gaje, garing, abal, cuwaw alias aneh, OOC, typo everywhere, bikin mata rusak, dst, dll, dllsb.

Tamako: Pus pus, aku punya coklat nih!

Lia: Coklat? Dimana, nyan? X3

Tamako: Mau?

Lia: MAU, NYAN! MAU, NYAN! Berikan aku coklat, nyan! CEPAT, nyan!

Tamako: Ambil ini! *lempar coklat sekuat tenaga*

Lia: *lari ngejar tuh coklat, saking semangatnya... DUAK! nabrak tiang saudara2*

Tamaki: Oke, abaikan readers tercinta.

**Don't like? So, don't read this junk fic!**

-o-o-o-

KakkoiRinto _**logged in.**_

KawaiiLenka _**logged in.**_

KawaiiLenka: hee

KawaiiLenka: sepi sekali ya

KakkoiRinto: iya

KawaiiLenka: off aja ah

RinCV02 _**logged in.**_

KawaiiLenka: ah, rin!

RinCV02: hee, lenka-nee? o.O

KawaiiLenka: apa kabarmu, rin-chan?

KawaiiLenka: aku rindu sekali padamu, sepupuku yg imut X)

RinCV02: hihi X3

RinCV02: aku baik kok :D

RinCV02: bagaimana denganmu, lenka-nee?

**(A/N: Disini ceritanya, Lenka dan Rinto itu sepupu Rin dan Len. Mereka tinggal di kota yang berbeda. Rin memanggil Lenka dengan panggilan Lenka-nee karena umur Lenka lebih tua dari Rin, dan Rin menganggap Lenka seperti kakaknya sendiri ._.)**

KawaiiLenka: syukurlah

KawaiiLenka: aku baik juga kok :D

RinCV02: bagaimana dengan rinto-nii?

KakkoiRinto: hey, aku disini rin-chan :3

RinCV02: ah, rinto-nii! :D

RinCV02: apa kau baik2 saja disana?

KakkoiRinto: iya, aku baik2 kok :)

RinCV02: syukurlah :D

RinCV02: aku rindu pada kalian berdua X)

KakkoiRinto: haha

KakkoiRinto: kami juga sama, rin si pecinta jeruk :3

RinCV02: hee? o.O

KakkoiRinto: rinto-nii juga kan sama2 penggila jeruk seperti aku X3

KawaiiLenka: iya tuh

KawaiiLenka: kemarin saja dia makan jeruk 1kg sendirian

KakkoiRinto: heee

KakkoiRinto: lenka, jangan buka kartu -_-

KawaiiLenka: aku berbicara sesuai dengan kenyataan, rinto

RinCV02: hahaha, sudah2

RinCV02: aku juga kan sama, rinto-nii X3

KakkoiRinto: hahaha

KawaiiLenka: haah, dasar maniak jeruk -_-

KawaiiLenka: hmm, ngomong2

KawaiiLenka: len mana rin?

KawaiiLenka: daritadi gak nongol2 o.O

RinCV02: iya

RinCV02: dia lg tepar di kamarnya u,u

KakkoiRinto: hah?

KakkoiRinto: knp si shota itu?

RinCV02: dia disiksa dgn siksaan 'kejam' oleh si author cuwaw itu =3=

KawaiiLenka: WHAT?!

KakkoiRinto: THE HECK

KawaiiLenka: diapain dia sama author cuwaw itu?

KawaiiLenka: dilindes roadroller kah?

KawaiiLenka: dibantai kah?

KawaiiLenka: dimutilasi kah?

KawaiiLenka: dijadiin sate kah?

KawaiiLenka: dijadiin sup kah?

KakkoiRinto: lenka, apa kau gila -_-

RinCV02: heee

RinCV02: tentu saja tidak, lenka-nee

KawaiiLenka: terus?

RinCV02: dia

KawaiiLenka: ya?

RinCV02: dia...

KawaiiLenka: ya?

RinCV02: hmm

KakkoiRinto: RIN!

KakkoiRinto: WAKTUMU SUDAH HABIS!

KawaiiLenka: BAKA!

KawaiiLenka: KAU KETULARAN SI ARYA WIGUNA ITU YA?

KakkoiRinto: ehehe

KakkoiRinto: tidak kok

RinCV02: memangnya masih jaman?

RinCV02: udah bukan hot topic lg kali

KawaiiLenka: hey rin-chan, pembicaraan kita tadi belum selesai

KawaiiLenka: jadi sebenarnya si shota itu diapain?

RinCV02: dia

KakkoiRinto: ?

KawaiiLenka: KELAMAAN, CEPETAN WOY!

RinCV02: iya2 sabar

RinCV02: lenka-nee sensi banget kayaknya nih -_-

KakkoiRinto: dia kan lg pms

KawaiiLenka: H*LL!

RinCV02: pantes ._.

KakkoiRinto: hahaha

RinCV02: jadi, sebenarnya si len itu

RinCV02: kemarin2 dia disiksa secara 'kejam' sama si author

KawaiiLenka: UDAH BILANG KAN TADI!

KawaiiLenka: LANGSUNG KE INTINYA SAJA!

RinCV02: baiklah, pertama

RinCV02: dia dicubitin pipinya sampe tembem

KakkoiRinto: hee? QAQ

RinCV02: tau sendiri kan si author cuwaw itu tergila2 banget sama si len

RinCV02: kemarin aja aku liat dia teriak2 gak jelas liat video si len tuh

RinCV02: ampe abangnya sweatdropped

RinCV02: nih anak harus dimasukkin ke RSJ kayaknya, abangnya bilang gitu

KawaiiLenka: ternyata dia salah satu FG len ya

RinCV02: iya

RinCV02: baru pada tau ya?

RinCV02: dia kan shotacon

Liaalicious _**logged in.**_

Liaalicious: WOY RIN!

Liaalicious: JANGAN BUKA AIB GUA NAPA!

Liaalicious _**kicked out from room.**_

KawaiiLenka: WHAT

KakkoiRinto: THE

RinCV02: HECK

RinCV02: zzz

KakkoiRinto: lanjutin lg yg tadi rin-chan, aku penasaran o.O

RinCV02: hmm baiklah, yg kedua

RinCV02: dia diklitikin pinggangnya sampe guling2

RinCV02: ketiga

RinCV02: dipeluk2 kayak boneka sampe si len gak bisa nafas

RinCV02: dan yg lebih parahnya lg

KakkoiRinto: ?

RinCV02: si len dipaksa crossdressing sama si author gila itu

RinCV02: masa yah

RinCV02: si len dipaksa pake gaun yg biasanya dipake si mayu alias si lollita princess itu

RinCV02: kasian kan

RinCV02: kebayang gak si len pake gaun lollita yg penuh pita dan renda itu?

KakkoiRinto: hmm

KakkoiRinto: aku sedang mencoba membayangkannya, rin-chan

**Sementara itu dilain tempat...**

"_HATCHIII!"_

_Pemuda shota berambut honey blonde yang sedang tepar di kamarnya itu tiba-tiba saja bersin._

"_Aduh, kenapa aku tiba-tiba bersin begini ya?"_

"_Katanya sih kalau tiba-tiba bersin begini ada yang ngomongin."_

"_Ah, bodo amat."_

_Dia pun kembali melanjutkan acara ber-tepar-ria-nya._

**Let's back to Vocaloid Chat Room!**

KakkoiRinto: lucu yah kayaknya si len pake gaun lollita si mayu

RinCV02: what the -_-

KawaiiLenka: rin-chan

KawaiiLenka: apa kau gila?

RinCV02: hah?

KawaiiLenka: kau bilang si author itu telah memberi siksaan yg kejam pada si shota itu

KawaiiLenka: APA ITU YG DIMAKSUD DENGAN SIKSAAN KEJAM, HAH?!

RinCV02: ehehe

RinCV02: makanya tadi aku kasih tanda kutip ._.v

KawaiiLenka: gubrak

NegiNegiForever _**logged in.**_

RinCV02: miku :D

NegiNegiForever: hai rin :D

NegiNegiForever: cuma ada rin nih yg ol? o.O

RinCV02: engga kok

RinCV02: ada sepupuku :D

NegiNegiForever: mana?

RinCV02: rinto-nii, lenka-nee, perkenalkan ini temanku miku

RinCV02: si penggila negi X3

NegiNegiForever: hee QAQ

NegiNegiForever: gak usah buka kartu juga, rin

KakkoiRinto: halo miku

KawaiiLenka: salam kenal :)

NegiNegiForever: iya ;)

NegiNegiForever: terus len mana rin?

NegiNegiForever: kok gak keliatan?

RinCV02: dia tepar di kamarnya tuh

NegiNegiForever: hah?

NegiNegiForever: knp bisa?

RinCV02: gara2 si author gila itu -_-

NegiNegiForever: hee o.O

RinCV02: eh ngomong2

RinCV02: tumben bgt kamu nanyain si shota itu, miku

RinCV02: sepertinya ada sesuatu :3

NegiNegiForever: e-eh, engga kok

NegiNegiForever: aku cuma penasaran aja

NegiNegiForever: kan tumben bgt dia gak ada

KakkoiRinto: miku-chan

NegiNegiForever: ya?

NegiNegiForever: ada apa rinto-san?

KakkoiRinto: kau, kecengannya si shota itu?

NegiNegiForever: heee QAQ

RinCV02: JLEB!

RinCV02: tepat sasaran sepertinya XD

KawaiiLenka: bodoh

KawaiiLenka: apa yg kau lakukan, rinto

KawaiiLenka: baru kenal juga

KawaiiLenka: sksd bgt -_-

KakkoiRinto: ehehe, kan cuma nanya

KakkoiRinto: apa salahnya nanya coba?

KawaiiLenka: haah

KawaiiLenka: maafin kembaranku yg gila ini yah, miku-chan

NegiNegiForever: ah, tidak apa2 lenka-san ^^

NegiNegiForever: anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi :)

KawaiiLenka: ketularan si author gila itu kayaknya si rinto

KakkoiRinto: tentu saja tidak, lenka -_-

RinCV02: tp kayaknya, apa yg rinto-nii bilang ada benernya juga

NegiNegiForever: heee QAQ

NegiNegiForever: apa maksudmu, rin? X(

RinCV02: si duo wortel itu udah mau jadian

RinCV02: kalo mereka udah jadian

RinCV02: aku comblangin kau dengan si shota itu :3

NegiNegiForever: tidak usah

NegiNegiForever: siapa juga yg suka dengan si shota itu

NegiNegiForever: aku bukan shotacon seperti author cuwaw alias aneh itu

RinCV02: haah, kau sama tsunderenya seperti si gumiya

NegiNegiForever: apa?!

NegiNegiForever: aku engga tsundere!

NegiNegiForever: aku timpuk kau dgn negi raksasaku lama2 rin =3=

RinCV02: maling itu gak ada yg mau ngaku

KawaiiLenka: kalo begitu

KawaiiLenka: penjara pasti penuh

KakkoiRinto: yap, benar sekali

NegiNegiForever: =3=

NegiNegiForever _**logged out.**_

RinCV02: ngambek dia, wkwk

KakkoiRinto: nah loh

KakkoiRinto: hati2 loh ditimpuk negi raksasa sama miku-chan

RinCV02: ah paling besok2 juga biasa lg

RinCV02: dia itu gak pernah ngambek lama2

RinCV02: aku tau banget sifatnya miku :3

KakkoiRinto: hahaha

KawaiiLenka: off ah

RinCV02: heee QAQ

RinCV02: mau kemana udah mau off lg, lenka-nee? TwT

KakkoiRinto _**logged out.**_

KawaiiLenka: ingin off saja

KawaiiLenka: hee, udah off duluan dia

RinCV02: hmm ya sudah

RinCV02: sampaikan salamku pada paman dan bibi ya :D

KawaiiLenka: iya

KawaiiLenka: salam untuk len :)

RinCV02: okee

RinCV02: nanti akan kusampaikan pada len :D

KawaiiLenka: jaa ne!

KawaiiLenka _**logged out.**_

RinCV02: TINGGAL AKU SENDIRI! QAQ

RinCV02: sebaiknya aku off saja

CarrotAddict _**logged in.**_

SilentGuy _**logged in.**_

RinCV02: heee

CarrotAddict: ah setiap aku ol ada rin terus yah :3

RinCV02: ya

RinCV02: dan kalian selalu ol barengan

CarrotAddict: siapa?

RinCV02: tentu saja kau dengan pacarmu itu

SilentGuy: ?

RinCV02: dasar duo wortel

CarrotAddict: e-eh

CarrotAddict: itu kan karena kita janjian ol bareng

RinCV02: cieee

RinCV02: gimana, udah jadian kalian?

SilentGuy: bukan urusanmu rin -_-

RinCV02: diam kau tsundere :P

SilentGuy: ngomong2, mana si shota itu?

RinCV02: jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, miya

SilentGuy: aku engga mengalihkan pembicaraan kok

NegiNegiForever _**logged in.**_

NegiNegiForever: RIN!

NegiNegiForever: MASIH OL KAH DIRIMUUU?

RinCV02: biasa aja kali gak usah pake caps

NegiNegiForever: AKU PUNYA BERITA BAGUS!

RinCV02: apa itu?

NegiNegiForever _**kicked out from room.**_

CarrotAddict: heee, siapa yg kick miku? o.O

SilentGuy: aku

CarrotAddict: kenapa? =3=

SilentGuy: aku sudah tau dia ingin bilang apa ke si rin

RinCV02: apaan sih

RinCV02: jadi penasaran

SilentGuy: kepo

RinCV02: =3=

CarrotAddict: jangan begitu sama rin, gumiya-kun

SilentGuy: habisnya dia menyebalkan sekali

SilentGuy: sama menyebalkannya dengan si shota itu

RinCV02: hey

RinCV02: tunggu2

RinCV02: aku merasakan sesuatu yg janggal

CarrotAddict: apa itu?

RinCV02: SEJAK KAPAN KAU MEMANGGIL SI TSUNDERE ITU DENGAN EMBEL2 -KUN, GUMI?!

CarrotAddict: sejak kami jadian

RinCV02: JADI KALIAN SUDAH JADIAN?!

RinCV02: KAPAN?!

SilentGuy: GUMI!

SilentGuy: APA YG KAU LAKUKAAAAANNN?!

SilentGuy: bukannya sudah kubilang jangan beritahu mereka

SilentGuy: biar mereka tau sendiri saja

CarrotAddict: e-eh, gomen ne gumiya-kun :(

RinCV02: oh jadi begitu

RInCV02: kalian sudah jadian ternyata :3

NegiNegiForever _**logged in.**_

NegiNegiForever: SIALAN!

NegiNegiForever: SIAPA YG KICK GUA TADI WOY!

RinCV02: noh si gumiya

NegiNegiForever: SIALAN KAU!

NegiNegiForever: PJ WOY YG BARU JADIAN!

RinCV02: iya tuh bener, pj pj :3

NegiNegiForever: loh udah tau rin?

RinCV02: udah

NegiNegiForever: kan blm aku kasih tau, kok bisa?

NegiNegiForever: liat di fb ya?

RinCV02: kagak

RinCV02: aku tau karena pengakuan dari ceweknya sendiri :3

CarrotAddict: heee QAQ

RinCV02: tp cowoknya kagak mau ngaku mulu :3

NegiNegiForever: hee?

NegiNegiForever: kasian sekali

SilentGuy: ya ya aku mengaku

SilentGuy: bahwa kami sudah jadian

SilentGuy: puas?

CarrotAddict: *blushing*

SilentGuy: kau terlihat lucu kalau sedang blushing, gumi

CarrotAddict: e-eh?

CarrotAddict: tp kan gumiya-kun gak liat aku

SilentGuy: aku membayangkannya

CarrotAddict: heee

RinCV02: cieee

NegiNegiForever: lovey-dovey

RinCV02: lovey-lovey-dove oh~

NegiNegiForever: rasanya aku kenal

NegiNegiForever: itu lagu korea ya?

RinCV02: iya

NegiNegiForever: tau darimana kau?

NegiNegiForever: dan sejak kapan kau jadi k-popers?

RinCV02: dikasih tau SeeU lah, siapa lg coba

RinCV02: satu2nya teman kita yg orang korea kan cuma dia

NegiNegiForever: oh

RinCV02: hey miku

NegiNegiForever: ng?

RinCV02: si duo wortel itu udah jadian

RinCV02: berarti tinggal kau dan len yg harus dicomblangin

NegiNegiForever: heee QAQ

CarrotAddict: miku naksir len?

SilentGuy: MIKU NAKSIR SI SHOTA ITU?!

RinCV02: iya

RinCV02: kalian berdua baru tau kan? :3

CarrotAddict: iya, baru tau loh

RinCV02: hahaha XD

NegiNegiForever: apaan sih rin

SilentGuy: udah kita comblangin mereka secepatnya aja dah

RinCV02: iya :3

CarrotAddict: SETUJU! XD

NegiNegiForever: heee QAQ

NegiNegiForever: APA KAU MAU BALAS DENDAM, GUMIYAAAAA?!

.

.

.

**TBC**

Lia: Ugh, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kepalaku pusing dan sakit ya?

Tamako: Hee, Lia-nee sudah ciuman!

Tamaki: *jitak Tamako* Yang bener itu siuman, Mako-chan!

Tamako: E-Eh, iya. Ah, Lia-nee sudah siuman!

Lia: Memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku?

Kenta: Udah kembali normal dia.

Tamaki: Iya. Baguslah.

Lia: *celingak-celinguk* Eh? Udah dipublish ya ficnya? Ya udah deh kalau gitu, minta reviewnya yaa readers tercinta. Oh ya, buat Ako-chan yang minta Mikuo diadain, maaf banget ya Lia belum bisa masukin Mikuonya QAQ Mungkin chapter depan Mikuo bakalan muncul. Sekali lagi, gomen gomen gomen TwT

**Jangan lupa review-nya, readers tercinta! ^^**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	7. Chapter 7

Lia: Chapter 7! I'm back to FFn, minna-san! Yay~ *joget2*

Tamako: Welcome back, Lia-nee!

Akio: Welcome back, Lichan! *hug*

Lia: Kyaaa, berhenti memelukku tiba-tiba, Kio-kun! *blushing*

Tamaki: Bukankah kau mau berhenti menjadi Author?

Lia: Heee? Emang sih tadinya aku mau berhenti menjadi Author gara-gara kehilangan semangat menulis, buntu ide, dan sibuk main game. Tapi... Setelah hiatus seabad akhirnya aku sadar. Bahwa aku...

Kenta: Author yang amat sangat BAKA.

Lia: BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKUUU! Dasar bebek gila! Mau kujadikan sate, hah?! #Yandere Mode: ON

Kenta: GYAAAAA!

Kuma: Lalu apa, Master?

Lia: Eh? *kembali normal* Yaa aku baru sadar bahwa aku... GAK BISA BERHENTI MENJADI AUTHOR!

Tamako: Yay~ Sudah kuduga, Lia-nee memang gak bisa berhenti jadi Author! XD

Lia: Ehehe. Ya udah kalo gitu langsung aja deh yaa~

Reader: KELAMAAN! BURUAN WOY! KAGAK TAU KITA UDAH NUNGGUIN SAMPE LUMUTAN?!

Lia: E-Eh, gomennasai TwT Ayo dong baca disclaimer dan warningnya sebelum aku dibantai readers tercinta TwT

Tamako: Disclaimer! Vocaloid tetep punya Yamaha kok.

Tamaki: WARNING! Jelek, gaje, abal, cuwaw (aneh), humornya hambar (?), OOC, typo berterbangan, bahasa campur aduk (bahasa gaul), bikin mual, muntah-muntah, dst, dll, dllsb.

Kenta: Jangan lupa siapin kresek buat muntah ya?

Lia: Oh no TwT

**Don't like? So, don't read this junk fic!**

-o-o-o-

NegiNegiForever _**logged in.**_

LenCV02 _**logged in.**_

LenCV02: konnichiwa -w-

NegiNegiForever: eh, len? konnichiwa :)

NegiNegiForever: hmm

LenCV02: ?

NegiNegiForever: tumben gak ol bareng rin?

LenCV02: oh, bentar lg juga dia ol

NegiNegiForever: oh :D

NegiNegiForever: oh iya, ngomong2

NegiNegiForever: bagaimana keadaanmu, len?

NegiNegiForever: bukannya di chapter sebelumnya kau tepar gara2 si author super baka itu? ._.

LenCV02: ahaha, aku sudah tak apa2 kok :D

NegiNegiForever: syukurlah kalau begitu :D

RinCV02 _**logged in.**_

RinCV02: haro2 :3

NegiNegiForever: ah, hai rin :D

RinCV02: hai pecinta negi XD

NegiNegiForever: huh, dasar pecinta jeruk XP

RinCV02: ehehe X3

RinCV02: hmm ngomong2, kok sepi banget sih?

NegiNegiForever: tau nih

RinCV02: ah, cuma miku sama len yg ol o.O

RinCV02: jangan2

LenCV02: ?

NegiNegiForever: knp?

RinCV02: kalian lg mojok yaa? :D

RinCV02: wah aku ganggu nih X3

NegiNegiForever: heee, engga kok

NegiNegiForever: orang kita cuma ngobrol2 doang X(

LenCV02: iya

LenCV02: orang cuma ngobrol doang -w-

RinCV02: maling mana ada yg mau ngaku

RinCV02: ayolah, cepat jadian saja kalian seperti si duo wortel itu XP

LenCV02: apasih -w-

LenCV02: hey rin

RinCV02: nani? X3

LenCV02: aku tak akan membelikanmu jeruk nanti!

RinCV02: APAAA?! QAQ

RinCV02: huweee, jangan dong TwT

LenCV02: makanya

LenCV02: jangan ngomong yg aneh2

LenCV02: atau aku tak akan membelikanmu jeruk selama satu minggu -w-

RinCV02: AAAAAAAAAAAAA, baiklah2 TwT

RinCV02: lebih baik aku diam daripada hidup tanpa jeruk selama seminggu TwT

NegiNegiForever: ahaha, dasar saudara kembar yg aneh

RinCV02: TANPA JERUK AKU GALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUU!

KaitoLoveAisu _**logged in.**_

LenCV02: oi bakaito

NegiNegiForever: eh bakaito ol

KaitoLoveAisu: AISUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

RinCV02: hee?

KaitoLoveAisu: AISU AISU AISUUU!

KaitoLoveAisu: AKU INGIN MAKAN AISUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

LenCV02: tinggal beli aja kali, susah amat -w-

RinCV02: hadeh, dasar bakaito

RinCV02: muncul2 ehh malah teriak2 gaje pengen aisu -.-

SilentGuy _**logged in.**_

RinCV02: nah ini dia, si carrot addict :3

SilentGuy: apa?

NegiNegiForever: gumi mana? XD

RinCV02: iya, kok gak barengan sih?

RinCV02: biasanya kan ol barengan, apa2 barengan X3

SilentGuy: paling bentar lagi juga ol

KaitoLoveAisu: AISUUUUU TwT

SilentGuy: oi, bakaito

KaitoLoveAisu: ?

SilentGuy: kemana saja kau, jarang keliatan?

KaitoLoveAisu: salahkanlah author-nya yg jarang memunculkan aku di fic TwT

**Sementara itu, dilain tempat...**

"HATCHIIUUWWW!" seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu, beralis tebal (?) dan memakai kacamata tiba-tiba bersin.

"Ng? Ada apa, Master?" tanya sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih pada gadis yang dipanggil 'Master' tersebut.

"Entahlah, aku tiba-tiba bersin." jawab gadis itu.

"Mungkin ada yang sedang membicarakan Master?" kata sebuah boneka bebek berwarna kuning.

"Ah, biarlah. Mungkin mereka ngefans sama aku, hahaha." kata gadis itu dengan narsisnya (?)

"Paling-paling membicarakan kebodohan Master yang teramat sangat itu." celetuk si bebek kuning.

"Kenta... APA KAU MAU DIJADIKAN SATEEE?!" gadis itu marah dan langsung #Yandere Mode: ON (?)

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" bebek kuning bernama Kenta itu pun langsung lari terbirit-birit.

**Back to Vocaloid Chat Room!**

LenCV02: kasian sekali kau, bakaito

KaitoLoveAisu: biarlah

RinCV02: author-nya terlalu mengistimewakan si duo wortel itu sih

NegiNegiForever: iya

NegiNegiForever: padahal aku kan ingin muncul juga

SilentGuy: kalian curhat? -_-

SilentGuy: kalian kan disini cuma figuran

SilentGuy: yg tokoh utama itu aku -_-

KaitoLoveAisu: shut up, baka

LenCV02: terus bangga gitu jadi tokoh utama?

SilentGuy: zzz (Lia: Belagu amat si Gumiya, udah tau tokoh utamanya disini Lia ._.v *dilempar wortel sama Gumiya*)

CarrotAddict _**logged in.**_

NegiNegiForever: nah ini dia, si tokoh utama muncul X3

CarrotAddict: konnichiwa, minna :3

RinCV02: konnichiwa gumi! :*

NegiNegiForever: konnichiwa! ^o^

LenCV02: konnichiwa

SilentGuy: konnichiwa

KaitoLoveAisu: hey apa2an itu gumiya?!

SilentGuy: hah?

SilentGuy: apa maksudmu, bakaito?

KaitoLoveAisu: ituuu

SilentGuy: apa?

KaitoLoveAisu: masa sambutan buar pacarnya biasa aja

KaitoLoveAisu: cuma 'konnichiwa'

KaitoLoveAisu: seengganya pakai panggilan special lah

KaitoLoveAisu: sweetheart kek, atau apa kek

KaitoLoveAisu: romantis dikit napa?

NegiNegiForever: iya tuh bener si bakaito

NegiNegiForever: tau2 ntar si gumi bosen trs ninggalin kamu, gimana?

CarrotAddict: e-eh?

SilentGuy: zzz

SilentGuy: kalian -_-

RinCV02: jadi cowok jangan terlalu dingin gitu napa

RinCV02: hahaha XD

KaitoLoveAisu: emang aisu, dingin?

CarrotAddict: ah, aku gak ngerti kalian ngomongin apa

CarrotAddict: aku liatin layar aja deh ._.v

SilentGuy: jangan lah

SilentGuy: abaikan saja mereka -_-

SilentGuy: mereka cuma orang2 bodoh yg selalu kepoin kita (Lia: Tentu saja! Karena mereka kepoers! *dihajar rame-rame*)

KaitoLoveAisu: sialan kau gumiya!

CarrotAddict: ^^a

NegiNegiForever: oh ya

NegiNegiForever: ngomong2

CarrotAddict: knp miku?

SilentGuy: ?

LenCV02: apaan?

NegiNegiForever: bagaimana ceritanya kalian ber2 bisa jadian?

NegiNegiForever: aku penasaran ._.v

RinCV02: ah, iya!

RinCV02: aku juga ingin tau ceritanya!

RinCV02: reader juga pasti pada penasaran tuh! XD

CarrotAddict: e-eh?

SilentGuy: zzz

SilentGuy: bener kan

SilentGuy: kalian itu emang kepo -_-

KaitoLoveAisu: bodo amat

KaitoLoveAisu: hak kita lah

LenCV02: iya

LenCV02: jangan2 lu pake pelet ya?

CarrotAddict: heee QAQ

SilentGuy: BAKA!

SilentGuy: ya engga lah, mana mungkin!

RinCV02: makanya kalau begitu ceritakan! X3

SilentGuy: huh -_-

SilentGuy: baiklah2

NegiNegiForever: yes! X3

SilentGuy: jadi ceritanya...

**Flashback Mode: ON**

Seorang gadis berambut hijau daun tengah duduk di bangku sebuah taman. Tebak siapa gadis itu. Yup, benar. Gumi si pecinta wortel.

**BUAGH!**

"Woy, narator oon! Sebutlah namaku dengan benar!" Gumi murka sama sang narator yang entah siapa yang jadi narator tersebut.

Narator itu meringis kesakitan karena mendapatkan tendangan super dari si pecinta wortel tersebut.

"Ma-Maaf! Saya hanya disuruh sama Author yang nulis fic ini!" kata sang narator yang jelas-jelas malah membuat Authornya murka.

"Kau... Menyalahkan aku?" tanya si Author.

"T-Tidak kok!" sang narator itu menyangkal.

"Jelas-jelas tadi kau menyalahkan aku." kata si Author yang udah dikelilingi aura gelap (?)

"Maaf! Maafkan saya!" sang narator bergidik ngeri, udah mandi keringet dingin.

"Jika mau kumaafkan... Cepat lakukan saja apa yang kusuruh! Mau dibayar atau engga sih?!" si Author marah-marah, dan sang narator pun menuruti saja apa yang dikatakan si Author. Daripada dihajar dan dijadiin sate.

Sang narator berdehem, "E-Ehem. Baiklah, kita lanjutkan yang tadi."

Gadis itu, seperti yang kita tau, namanya adalah Nakajima Gumi, biasa disapa Gumi. Jadi ceritanya, dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Tebak siapa yang dia tunggu, pasti kalian semua tau. Yup, Gumiya. Si cowok yang paling _tsundere_ seantero kota Vocaloid. Ceritanya, mereka akan kencan hari ini. Dan sepertinya... Gumiya mau nembak Gumi (Gumiya: Woy! Maksud lu apa?!).

Yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang, tokoh utama dari fic ini. Yaitu, Gumiya. Si cowok _tsundere _(Gumiya: Bisakah kau berhenti menyebutku _tsundere_?!).

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu." kata Gumiya yang udah ngos-ngosan karena lari.

"Ah, tidak kok." Gumi tersenyum, padahal sebenernya si Gumi udah kesel banget karena udah nunggu satu jam (Gumi: Woy! Mau dilempar wortel?).

Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Yang tadi itu bohongan kok #PLAK *dihajar semua chara Vocaloid*

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, yuk!" ajak Gumiya pada Gumi.

Mereka pun memulai acara kencan mereka. Tapi... Sesuatu terjadi. Negara air menyerang mereka.

"Bodoh! Kalimat itu tak ada di skenario!" teriak si Author pake toa yang dia curi entah darimana.

Sang narator yang entah kenapa gak kapok-kapok bikin si Author marah pun bicara sambil memasang wajah _innocent_, "Tapi, itu kalimat yang selalu dikatakan oleh Author."

Muncul perempatan di kepalanya si Author, "_BAKAAA_! Jangan buka aib gueee!"

Oke, mari kembali ke cerita.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah portal dihadapan mereka berdua.

"I-Itu apa?" tanya Gumi.

Dan sebelum calon kekasihnya (?) menjawab, mereka sudah tersedot ke portal tersebut.

"KYAAAAAAA~"

**BRAK!**

"_Ittai_..." ringis Gumi.

"Eh? Gumiya mana?" tanya Gumi sambil celingukan ketika menyadari calon kekasihnya hilang.

"Aku... Disini." kata Gumiya yang ternyata ada di bawah, didudukin sama Gumi (Lia: Kasian amat XD).

"Hyaaa~ _G-Gomennasai_!" Gumi pun segera bangkit dan menyingkir dari badannya Gumiya.

"Tak apa-apa. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kita ada dimana ya?" tanya Gumiya sambil melihat ke sekitar.

Mereka berdua tengah berada di sebuah ruangan, yang entah kenapa mereka bisa ada di situ. Ah, pasti karena portal yang menyeret mereka tadi.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berkacamata dan beralis tebal datang menghampiri mereka.

"Wah, keren! Mereka langsung ada disini! Ternyata kau memang hebat! _Arigatou_, Trixie-chan!" pekik gadis itu riang.

"Kau..."

"Kenapa, Gumiya-kun?" tanya gadis itu.

"AUTHOR CUWAW?!" teriak Gumiya gak selow.

"Yup, benar sekali~"

"Jadi... Kau yang _summon _portal itu dan membawa kami kesini?" tanya Gumi.

"Bukan. Bukan aku yang _summon _portal itu, tapi OCku." kata si Author Cuwaw itu, disampingnya ada seorang gadis berambut _light blue_.

Muncul perempatan di atas kepala Gumiya, "Untuk apa kau menyeret kami kesini, Author Cuwaw?!"

"Jadi kau ingin tau? Sebelumnya aku minta maaf telah mengganggu acara kencan kalian. Aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian bermain _game_." kata gadis itu dengan santainya, padahal si Gumiya udah kesel banget ingin ngehajar si gadis yang dijuluki Author Cuwaw tersebut.

"Bermain... _Game_?" tanya Gumi sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Yup. Ayo kita main... _Truth or Dare_!"

"APAAA?!" pekik si duo wortel bersamaan.

Si Author Cuwaw _sweatdrop_, "Hey, reaksi kalian berdua itu berlebihan! Kan cuma main _truth or dare_. Bukan main _gift game_ kayak di anime '_**Mondaijitachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu yo?**_' atau main '_**Sword Art Online**_' kemudian terjebak tidak bisa _logout _dari _game_."

"Tapi aku merasakan firasat buruk." kata Gumiya sambil memasang wajah sedatar-datarnya.

"Jadi... Kau tidak mau menuruti apa yang kukatakan?" tanya si Author Cuwaw.

"Permintaan ditolak. Ayo pulang, Gumi." kata Gumiya sambil mengajak Gumi pulang.

"E-Eh?" Gumi hanya _blushing _karena tangannya digenggam oleh calon kekasihnya (Lia: Aww~ _So Sweet_! #PLAK *ditampar pake sendal*).

"Kau yakin tidak mau bermain denganku?" tanya si Author Cuwaw lagi.

Gumiya mulai kesal, "Kan sudah kubilang tadi. Apa kau tak mengerti juga, _BAKA_?"

Si Author Cuwaw menyeringai, disekelilingnya udah gelap karena _dark aura _dari tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, tak apa. Tapi, kau harus menerima konsekuensinya." kata si Author Cuwaw, memasang wajah antagonis (?)

Gumiya mengehentikan langkahnya, "Apa itu?"

"Kau..."

"Ya?"

"Kau..."

"Apa?"

"Kau..."

"Iya iya! Bisa jadi bisa jadi!" pekik Gumi tiba-tiba OOC.

**PLETAK!**

Gumi langsung mendapatkan jitak-tanda-sayang dari Gumiya.

"_Ittai_! Huweee~" Gumi langsung nangis, kayak anak kecil.

"Lagian, udah tau lagi serius. Malah becanda." kata Gumiya datar, dasar tak berperasaan (Gumiya: Maksud lu apa, Narator?!).

"Habisnya kelamaan. Keburu kita diserang negara air nanti." kata Gumi polos.

"Gumi... Apa kau mau jadi _chuunibyou _seperti si Author Cuwaw itu?" tanya Gumiya sambil _sweatdrop_.

Si Author Cuwaw langsung murka karena dicuekin sama duo wortel, "Woy! Jangan ngacangin gue napa?! Emang gue kambing conge apa?!"

Gumi _sweatdrop_, Gumiya juga. Mereka berdua _sweatdrop _berjamaah. Si Author Cuwaw udah bete kebangetan, gara-gara ngehadepin si duo wortel itu. Cuma OCnya si Author yang tenang-tenang aja. Jangankan ngomong, berekspresi aja engga. Tebak deh siapa OC si Author Cuwaw itu.

"Langsung saja... Mulai permainannya."

Entah mimpi apa si Author semalem, OCnya yang jarang banget ngomong itu tiba-tiba aja ngomong. Tapi yaa, dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan. Bahkan saking pelannya, nyaris tak terdengar oleh mereka bertiga.

"Trixie-chan? Trixie-chan ngomong tadi?" tanya si Author Cuwaw yang matanya udah cling-cling (?)

Gadis berambut _light blue _itu tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk kecil. Tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan _creator-_nya.

"Uwaaa, akhirnya kamu ngomong juga. Kamu gak pernah bersuara sih, jadinya aku mengira kamu itu bisu." kata si Author Cuwaw yang entah kenapa bahagia banget hanya karena OC _dandere_-nya ngomong.

Si duo wortel ber-_sweatdrop_-ria ngeliat kelakuan Author Cuwaw yang amat sangat cuwaw itu. Tapi, menyadari si Author Cuwaw sedang lengah, mereka berdua langsung lari secepat kilat, berusaha melarikan diri.

"Woy! Mau kemana kalian?!" pekik si Author Cuwaw, kemudian dia ngelemparin tali tambang (?), gayanya udah kayak _cowboy_ gitu deh (Kenta: Bayangin aja sendiri, pasti Master terlihat seperti orang bodoh #PLAK *digampar Lia*).

"WAAAAA!" duo wortel tersebut langsung diseret sama si Author Cuwaw, kemudian diiket biar gak kemana-mana.

"Jadi... Kau yakin tidak mau bermain denganku?" tanya si Author (lagi).

Lagi-lagi muncul perempatan di atas kepala Gumiya, "Kan sudah kubilang tadi, kita gak mau main!"

"Oh, jadi begitu. Ya sudah tak apa."

"E-Eh? Bener nih? Kalau begitu cepat bebaskan kami." kata Gumi, matanya berbinar-binar saking bahagianya, karena dengan begitu acara kencan mereka berlanjut.

"Tapi..." kata-kata si Author menggantung. Sengaja, biar ada efek dramatis gitu #PLAK

"Apa lagi, _baka_?" tanya Gumiya sambil manyun karena udah kesel banget.

"Kalian..."

Muncul tanda tanya di atas kepala Gumi. Sedangkan si Gumiya tetep aja monyongin bibirnya sampe 5cm (Lia: Buset! #PLAK).

"TIDAK AKAN BERMAIN LAGI DALAM FIC 'Ber-chatting-ria with Vocaloid!'" teriak si Author, ditambah _sound effect _'Jeng jeng jeng' kayak sinetron di TV.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!" duo wortel langsung teriak-teriak histeris karena gak bakalan dapat peran lagi di fic si Author Cuwaw yang katanya _discontinued_-tapi-gak-jadi itu. Sedangkan si Author Cuwaw... Terus aja ketawa-ketawa jahat kayak pemain antagonis di film-film.

"Ini... Tidak bisa dibiarkan!" pekik Gumi dengan ekspresi lebay (Reader: Maksudnya gimana, Author Cuwaw?!).

Gumiya mendecih, "Cih, dasar Author Cuwaw!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Jadi, mana yang kalian pilih? Bermain denganku atau..."

Belum sempat si Author menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi udah keburu dipotong sama si _tsundere_, "Bermain _game_!"

"Hmm, semangat sekali kau Gumiya. Takut gak dapet peran lagi di ficku ya? Fufufu~" si Author Cuwaw meledek.

"Ayo cepat kita langsung saja bermain _game_nya! Jangan buang-buang waktu." teriak Gumiya marah-marah.

"Baiklah. Trixie-chan~" si Author Cuwaw memanggil OC kesayangannya. OC yang dipanggil cuma nyamperin, gak ngejawab apa-apa.

"_Teleport _ke warnet terdekat ya." perintah si Author pada OCnya.

Jelas-jelas si duo wortel bingung, "Hah? Warnet?"

Dan lagi-lagi muncul sebuah portal di hadapan mereka.

**CLING! **(Kok bunyinya gitu? #PLAK)

Mereka pun sampai di tujuan. Si duo wortel celingukan, bingung.

"Eh? Kita ada dimana nih?" tanya Gumi bingung, di atas kepalanya ada banyak tanda tanya.

"Warnet." jawab si Author Cuwaw sambil masang wajah polos.

"HAH?! Bukannya kita cuma main _truth or dare_? Kok malah ke warnet?" tanya Gumi heran.

"Hee? _Truth or dare_? Bukannya tadi aku ngajakin kalian main AyoDance?" si Author masang wajah _innocent_.

"Dasar Author super _BAKA_! Jelas-jelas tadi ngajakin main _truth or dare_!" teriak si Gumiya, udah darah tinggi dia ngehadepin Author yang super nyebelin ini.

"Tapi aku mau main AyoDance." kata si Author Cuwaw, tetep masang wajah polosnya. Duo wortel pun _sweatdrop again_.

"Terserahlah apa maumu, Author Cuwaw!" Gumiya ngalah aja ngikutin apa yang si Author Cuwaw bilang, daripada dia harus kehilangan perannya di fic ini.

"Yay~" si Author Cuwaw bahagia karena akhirnya si Gumiya nurutin apa yang dia mau.

Mereka pun memasuki warnet tersebut. Apa yang bakal terjadi ya? Kita lihat saja nanti! #PLAK

"Bang, 3 komputer ya. Nomor 7, 8, sama 9. Paket begadang." kata si Author Cuwaw.

"WHAT THE HECK! Kelamaan itu woy! Udah dibilang jangan lama-lama." si Gumiya marah-marah.

"Oh iya, aku lupa kalian mau kencan. Ya udah, _personal _aja ya, Bang." kata si Author Cuwaw pada abang-abang yang jagain warnetnya (Reader: Operator woy -_-).

"Ok." jawab operator warnet tersebut, tetap berkutat dengan PC yang ada di depannya (Reader: Iya lah, dia kan OP -_-).

Mereka pun menuju PC yang udah di_booking_ sama si Author Cuwaw. Setelah PC menyala dan menampilkan layar _desktop_, mereka pun men_double_-_click_ _shortcut _'Audition AyoDance' yang ada di _desktop_ kemudian _login _kedalam _game _setelah mengetikkan _ID _dan _Password _mereka masing-masing.

"Oke, jadi peraturannya aku yang menentukan _mode _dan lagu. Yang kalah, harus mengikuti perintah yang menang. Setuju?" tanya si Author Cuwaw, masih memasang tampang menyebalkannya (Kenta: Tampang menyebalkan itu gimana, Master? #PLAK).

"Terserah apa katamu, Author Cuwaw! Pokoknya aku akan mengalahkanmu dan segera pergi dari sini!" pekik si _tsundere_ (Gumiya: Woy! Udah dibilangin jangan panggil aku _tsundere_ -_-).

Si Author Cuwaw langsung ngebuat _room_, "Sini, _room _14."

Gumi dan Gumiya pun menuruti apa kata si Author Cuwaw, yaitu memasuki _room _14 (Kenta: Angka kesukaan Master tuh!). Si Author Cuwaw langsung memilih _mode _dan lagu yang dia suka.

**Mode: One-Two Party (Hard)**

**Song: Miss A – Bad Girl Good Girl (136 bpm)**

"Ayo _ready_, injek F1." perintah si Author Cuwaw.

Gumi langsung bengong, "Hah? Diinjek? Nanti _keyboard_nya rusak dong."

Si Author Cuwaw langsung _sweatdrop_, ingin banget rasanya dia banting tuh PC, "Ya engga diinjek beneran lah! Aduh Gumiya, pacarmu itu oon banget sih."

Gumiya gak ngerespon, langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Sudahlah, ayo cepat langsung saja mulai permainannya."

"Baiklah. Semoga beruntung yah~" ledek si Author Cuwaw, dan _game _pun dimulai.

Gumiya masang _devil face_, "Pasti aku akan memenangkan _game _ini."

Si Author Cuwaw hanya memasang tampang menyebalkan dan menyeringai. Gumiya tidak tau bahwa ini adalah _mode _kesukaan si Author Cuwaw itu. Jelas-jelas kemungkinan Gumiya menang sangatlah kecil.

Permainan pun dimulai, lagu mulai berputar. Gumi terlihat panik, beda dengan Gumiya yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Sedangkan si Author Cuwaw? Dia juga terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Si Author Cuwaw sangat yakin bahwa dia akan memenangkan _game _ini.

_Ready? Go!_

**Time skip!**

Lagu berhenti, itu berarti permainan sudah berakhir. Dan hasil _score_nya adalah...

[1st] Liaalicious 1,082,370

[2nd] SilentGuy 760,350

[3rd] CarrotAddict 535,560

Gumi bengong, Gumiya syok. Si Author Cuwaw? Tentu saja dia bahagia karena memenangkan permainan ini.

"Yeah! Aku menang!" teriak si Author Cuwaw bahagia (?)

Gumiya masih syok, karena udah pede banget bilang bakalan menang tapi ternyata... Dia kalah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?! KENAPAAA?!" teriak Gumiya.

Gumi juga ikutan syok, dia gak percaya ternyata pacarnya kalah main _game _sama si Author Cuwaw itu.

"Nah berhubung aku yang menang, jadi... Kalian harus mengikuti perintahku ya?" kata si Author Cuwaw, tak lupa memasang wajah _devil_nya.

"Baiklah..." jawab Gumiya lemah, letih, lesu, lelah, lunglai. Emangnya gejala _anemia_?

"Kau ingin kami berdua melakukan apa?" tanya Gumi.

Si Author Cuwaw menunjuk Gumiya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya (?), "Kau! Gumiya si cowok _tsundere _yang gak peka, nyatakanlah perasaanmu pada Gumi sekarang juga."

"Eh?" Gumi bingung.

Gumiya kaget setengah mati, "A-Apa maksudmu?!"

"Haah, kau ini. Ayo cepat tembak dia sekarang juga. Aku ingin kalian itu cepat-cepat jadian, reader juga sepertinya begitu. Aku gak mau Gumi terus-terusan mengalami _one_-_sided love_!" pekik si Author Cuwaw.

Gumi langsung _blushing _berat, begitu juga dengan Gumiya.

"Kalau kalian malu, aku akan membantu kalian kembali ke tempat asal kalian tadi. Trixie-chan~" si Author Cuwaw menjentikkan jarinya.

"Baik." jawab Trixie, satu-satunya OC si Author Cuwaw yang memiliki kekuatan misterius (?)

Trixie sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud _creator_nya, dia langsung men_teleport _Gumi dan Gumiya ke tempat asal mereka tadi. Dan akhirnya, mereka berdua kembali ke taman tempat mereka janjian bertemu tadi.

**CLING!**

"Eh? Kita sudah kembali?" tanya Gumi sambil melihat ke sekitar.

"Iya." jawab Gumiya singkat.

Tiba-tiba Gumiya teringat kalimat yang diucapkan si Author Cuwaw tadi, wajahnya pun langsung _blushing_. Dia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Gumiya, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Gumi, masang wajah polos (Lia: Kau itu lemot sekali, Gumi -_-).

"A-Aku t-tidak apa-apa kok!" jawab Gumiya, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah udang rebus (Reader: Loh, tadi tomat. Sekarang udang rebus. Gimana sih?).

"Oh, begitu." Gumi ber-oh-ria.

"_Etto_... Gumi, apa kau ingat waktu itu? Waktu kau bertanya siapa orang yang kusukai, apa kau ingin tau siapa orangnya?" tanya Gumiya.

"E-Eh? Siapa itu?" tanya Gumi kepo (Lia: Ih, Gumi kepoers ya? #PLAK).

"Orang itu adalah... Kau, Gumi."

Gumi langsung terkejut dan _blushing_, "A-Apa? Jangan bercanda kau, Gumiya!"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku... Menyukaimu, Gumi." kata Gumiya langsung pada inti pembicaraan (Kenta: _To the point _kali, Master -_- / Lia: Sama aja kan?).

"A-Aku juga... Menyukaimu, Gumiya." wajah Gumi ikutan merah kayak udang rebus.

"Jadi... Kau mau kan jadi pacarku?" tanya Gumiya yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Gumi yang udah maluuu banget. Tapi dalam hatinya, dia teriak-teriak bahagia karena ditembak sama Gumiya (Lia: Mati dong? #DOR).

Dan akhirnya si duo wortel pun menjadi sepasang kekasih. Selamat yaa~

**Flashback Mode: OFF**

**Let's back to Vocaloid Chat Room! XD**

SilentGuy: begitu ceritanya

LenCV02: hah?

RinCV02: ceritanya begitu?

NegiNegiForever: si author cuwaw itu OwO

KaitoLoveAisu: ada2 saja -_-

CarrotAddict: begitulah~

CarrotAddict: ahaha

Liaalicious _**logged in.**_

Liaalicious: AKU CUWAW DAN AKU BANGGA!

Liaalicious _**logged out.**_

RinCV02: what

LenCV02: the

KaitoLoveAisu: heck

SilentGuy: gaje banget dah author yg satu ini -_-

NegiNegiForever: iya =3=

CarrotAddict: biarin lah ^^a

NegiNegiForever: hahaha

SilentGuy: walaupun begitu

SilentGuy: tanpa dia aku tak akan bisa jadian dengan gumi, mungkin

KaitoLoveAisu: cieee :3

RinCV02: aw aw aw :3

LenCV02: pjnya mana dong XD

NegiNegiForever: iya nih, mana pjnya mana? XP

CarrotAddict: datang saja kerumahku besok siang

RinCV02: heee?

LenCV02: serius nih? o.O

CarrotAddict: iya

CarrotAddict: makan2 di rumahku ya X3

KaitoLoveAisu: asik XD

NegiNegiForever: horeee XD

RinCV02: yay~ XD

SilentGuy: pada seneng banget sih o.O

LenCV02: iya lah

LenCV02: kpn lg makan gratis :v

KaitoLoveAisu: gue suka kata2 lu, len XD

LenCV02: XD

SilentGuy: -_-

CarrotAddict: kita adain acara makan wortel sepuasnya yah! XD

RinCV02: gubrak

LenCV02: dafuq -_-

KaitoLoveAisu: zzz

NegiNegiForever: UAPAAA?!

NegiNegiForever: YANG BENAR SAJA GUMIII?!

.

.

.

**TBC**

Halooo, bertemu lagi dengan saya Lia si Author Cuwaw! Aduh, akhirnya ini fic update juga. Lia kira gak bakalan update. Mungkin readers tercinta bertanya-tanya, kok ini fic update? Bukannya discontinued? Yah, tadinya. Tapi gak jadi. Kenapa? Karenaaa... BANYAK READERS YANG DEMO WAKTU LIA KASIH TAU INI FIC BAKAL LIA DISCONTINUED! *caps jebol* Dan akhirnya Lia terusin deh fic yang sempet tertunda seabad ini.

Sebagai permintaan maaf jadinya Lia bikin panjaaaaang banget! Hmm, chapter ini jadi chapter yang paling panjang yah? Pengerjaannya juga lama banget! Dikarenakan Lianya males gara-gara sibuk main game, selain itu yaa kalian tau lah. Idenya macet terus. Hahaha #PLAK

Ya udah mungkin cukup sampai disini aja deh. Mata udah 5 watt nih, beresin ini fic semaleman! Jadinya maaf kalau banyak typo soalnya Lia males periksa, dan maaf juga alur ceritanya gak jelas banget! Pokoknya jangan pernah kapok baca fic abal buatan Lia ya! ^o^ Oyasumi~ (Kenta: Hey, ini sudah pagi! Masa orang pada bangun Master malah tidur?!)

**Jangan lupa reviewnya ya, readers tercinta? :3**

**V**

**v**

**v**


End file.
